1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of information handling systems, and more specifically, to managing communication events in information handling systems.
2. Background Information
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Applications installed on an IHS by an end user and/or a manufacturer may, in some cases, require periodic interaction with the user. For instance, communication events such as application interrupts may require user interactions, responses and/or acknowledgements. As used herein, a communication event may include any application interrupt or interrupt generated by an application or program to indicate that a particular event has or will occur. In response to the communication event generated, an event notification may be provided to a user to inform the user of the application interrupt. An application interrupt may trigger an event notification in the form of a pop-up window, for instance, containing text and/or graphics which may require a response from user. As an example, an event notification may be provided by a program in the form of a pop-up to inform a user that an updated version is available for download by the user. In addition, the interrupt may prompt a user to download the update at a particular time and may include additional options, such as a designation to remind the user of the update at a later time or incremental time period. While some users would prefer to be notified of application interrupts for such events, other users may prefer not to experience the interrupts either at all or with a particular frequency. In order to modify, disable, or reduce the occurrence of application interrupts, a user may need to configure the options of each application providing the interrupts. The interrupts, provided by each of the applications, may vary in complexity and configurability. As a result, configuring each application may be time consuming and the process may be inconsistent as well as prone to errors. Thus, a need exists for methods, media and systems for providing a centralized process for managing application interrupts executed on an IHS.